crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot (jogo)
Crash Bandicoot é um jogo de plataforma na qual o jogador controla Bater Bandicoot, que deve percorrer as três ilhas do jogo, a derrota de seu criador doutor Neo Cortex ea resgatar a sua namorada Tawna. The game is split up into levels , which the player must progess through one at a time to proceed in the game. O jogo é dividido em níveis , que o jogador deve progess através de um de cada vez para prosseguir no jogo. The player is given a certain amount of lives, which are lost when Crash is attacked by an enemy or falls into water or a pit. O jogador é dado uma certa quantidade de vidas que são perdidas quando Bater é atacado por um inimigo ou cair na água ou um poço. If all lives are lost at any point in the game, the " Game Over " screen will appear, in which the player can continue from the last level played by selecting "Yes". [ 5 ] Se todas as vidas são perdidas em algum ponto no jogo, o " Game Over "tela será exibida, no qual o jogador pode continuar a partir do nível do último jogo, seleccionando" Sim ". Crash é definido em um trio de ilhas do sudeste da Austrália , todos pertencentes ao mal cientista doutor Neo Cortex. Ele deve ir até o castelo para destruír Cortex e Resgatar sua namorada Tawna. Jogabilidade O jogo se passa nas fictícias ilhas Wumpa, um arquipélago situado na costa noroeste da Austrália e possui 32 fases, sendo seis delas de chefes e duas fases secretas. Com exceção dos chefes, todas as fases contém caixas a serem quebradas. Se todas as caixas forem quebradas e o jogador chegar ao final da fase sem morrer, ou morrer antes do primeiro check point da fase, ganhará um diamante. Esses diamantes são importantes porque habilitam o final secreto na fase "The Great Hall" ("A grande varanda"). As caixas podem conter vários itens úteis, como Frutas Wumpa, Moedas (Figuras) de Bônus que são do Dr. Neo Cortex (só há apenas 2 e servem para abrir as fases secretas), Dr. Nitrus Brio e da Tawna, Moedas (Figuras) de Crash e Máscaras de Aku Aku. Enredo História Os cientistas do mal Neo Cortex junto com Nitrus Brio, planejam criar um exército de animais mutantes para dominarem o mundo. Apesar dos avisos do Dr. Nitrus Brio de que a máquina (chamada Vórtice de Cortex) ainda estava incompleta, Cortex ainda quer testá-la em mais um animal (Crash Bandicoot, nosso futuro herói). Como foi previsto, o experimento falhou e Crash não adquiriu maldade no coração. Crash então foge do castelo, mas deixando Tawna para trás. Ela também é alterada e aprisionada para observação no castelo de Cortex, e agora cabe a Crash voltar ao castelo, derrotar os cientistas e seus capangas e salvar Tawna. Final secreto (Esse final não é canônico dentro da série) Depois de pegar todos os diamantes e de pular de gema em gema da fase The Great Hall, Crash e Tawna fogem voando num urubu, e depois disso, há um epílogo que conta o que aconteceu com cada chefe após a derrota de Cortex, transcrito logo abaixo: Personagens Mocinhos: Crash Bandicoot: O herói principal da série. Crash é um Bandicoot macho antropomórfico geneticamente alterado pelos cientistas do mal Dr. Neo Cortex e Dr. Nitrus Brio numa tentativa de criarem um exército de animais mutantes para dominar o mundo, mas o experimento falha e Crash não adquire maldade em seu coração. Seus passatempos preferidos são comer frutas Wumpa (uma espécie de fruta que lembra uma mistura de uma maçã com um pêssego) e dormir. Tawna Bandicoot: A ex-namorada de Crash. Ela aparece primeiramente no primeiro jogo da série, sendo aprisionada por Cortex em seu castelo e tendo que ser salva por Crash. Logo depois desse jogo, ela desaparece da série, sendo vista somente em aparições especiais. Aku-Aku: Muitos séculos atrás, Aku-Aku era um feiticeiro muito benevolente. Ele se preocupava com o bem-estar de seus semelhantes e ilhas de sua casa. Hoje ele não é mais um "viva" estar na carne, por assim dizer, mas seu espírito ainda está presente para proteger o planeta que ele ama. Antagonistas: Dr. Neo Cortex: O grande vilão das aventuras de Crash Bandicoot,é um cientista paranóico que só tem uma ambição: dominar o mundo com um exercito de titãs desde o primeiro game da franquia (primeira cobaia:Crash). Possui um gigantesco "N" tatuado na testa e tem sonhos de se aposentar2. Seu nome é um trocadilho com a região do cérebro chamada neocórtex Dr. Nitrus Brio: Brio foi uma das primeiras pessoas que Cortex passou para seu lado. Ele, assim como Cortex, estudou sob a tutela de Madame Amberly, onde, ao lado de Cortex, criou o Evolvo-Raio, mas devido a sua baixa auto-estima, deixou que Cortex ficasse com todo o crédito. Pinstripe Potoroo: (nome verdadeiro: Pinstripelli Potorotti) é um potoroo vestido ao estilo máfia italiana que sempre carrega uma metralhadora. De acordo com a Naughty Dog, ele foi criado quando um dos designers assistiu O Poderoso Chefão.4 No primeiro jogo da série, Pinstripe é o executivo chefe da refinaria de Córtex, de nome "Córtex Power". Ao batalhar com Crash e ser derrotado, ele acidentalmente atira no núcleo da fábrica, o que causa seu defeito. Koala Kong: É um koala extremamente musculoso e um dos primeiros mutantes criados por Cortex. Fez sua primeira aparição no primeiro jogo da série. Durante a criação de Kong, o Dr. Cortex dedicou "muitos prótons ao departamento de músculos e poucos para o do cérebro". Ripper Roo: Um canguru que mora numa cachoeira, e um dos primeiros animais a ser submetido ao experimento de Córtex. Devido ao fato de ser muito exposto ao raio do Vórtice de Córtex, ficou louco. Papu Papu: É um chefe muito comilão, fundamental e muito gordo, ele e o líder da tribo de nativos da ilha de N. Sanidade. Ele não está nem do lado de Crash nem do de Córtex, mas está sempre pronto para capturar e/ou comer qualquer coisa que entrar em seu caminho. Níveis Ilha de N. Sanity A ilha que faz mais aparições na série, e o lar de Crash e seus amigos até Crash of the Titans. O clima da ilha é tropical e possui uma montanha com uma caveira esculpida (na qual mora um fazendeiro caipira de nome Ernest, como revelado em Crash Twinsanity), da qual jorra uma cachoeira. Lá perto, também há uma selva, onde reside uma tribo de aborígenes liderados por Papu Papu. Devido aos nativos, a ilha também possui vários totens espalhados, além das ruínas de templos antigos. Após a derrota de Córtex no primeiro jogo da série, Crash, Coco e Aku Aku (e posteriormente Crunch Bandicoot) passaram a viver lá, numa cabana que se situa entre a praia e a selva. Em Crash of the Titans, N. Gin constrói na ilha uma gigantesca fábrica de armas que é uma paródia à Estátua da Liberdade. O nome da ilha é uma brincadeira com a palavra "insanidade". Níveis N. Sanity Beach Jungle Rollers The Great Gate Boulders Upstream Papu Papu Rolling Stones Hog Wild Native Fortress Ilha Wumpa Se situa entre a Ilha de N. Sanidade e a Ilha de Córtex, e é a que menos aparece na série. A ilha se caracteriza por possuir várias ruínas de templos e cidades perdidas, assim como uma cachoeira gigantesca que contém uma igualmente gigante cabeça de canguru esculpida no topo, onde Ripper Roo reside e uma árvore gigantesca, onde Uka Uka foi aprisionado. Há também uma mina situada numa caverna vulcânica onde Crash lutou com Koala Kong. O clima da Ilha Wumpa é polar no inverno, tendo por causa disso a visita inesperada de focas, ursos-polares e pinguins. Durante a fase de projetos, a Ilha Wumpa iria desempenhar uma função maior em Crash Twinsanity em duas fases: na primeira, Nina Córtex faria uso da grande árvore para escalá-la usando seus braços biônicos (por razões desconhecidas). A outra faria uso da caverna vulcânica, na qual os Irmãos Komodo construiriam uma pista de corrida e Crash e Córtex seriam obrigados a andar em carros sem freios (numa paródia do videogame Out Run). É revelado em Crash of the Titans que Crash, Coco, Crunch e Aku Aku se mudaram para lá depois dos eventos de Twinsanity. No próximo jogo da série para Playstation 4 Crash, Coco, Crunch e Aku Aku ainda continuam morando nessa ilha e no topo da cachoeira perto da casa de Crash, há uma casa onde Ripper Roo mora. Polar, Pura e Baby T passam a morar nessa ilha. Níveis Up The Creek Ripper Roo The Lost City Temple Ruins Road to Nowhere Boulder Dash Whole Hog Sunset Vista Koala Kong Ilha de Cortex A última ilha, é também a menos ambientalmente saudável devido ao fato de ter sido sobrecarregada de poluição depois de sua tomada pelo Dr. Córtex (por isso o nome). Essa ilha foi antigamente possuída por Neo Córtex, que residia num grande e disforme castelo conhecido por "Castelo de Córtex". A ilha também possui uma enorme refinaria conhecida pelo nome de "Córtex Power", que durante sua operação, produzia grandes quantidades de lixo tóxico, que eram jogadas no oceano mais próximo. Ela era operada pelo guarda-costas de Córtex Pinstripe Potoroo. Ao batalhar com Crash no primeiro jogo da série e ser derrotado, ele acidentalmente atirou no núcleo da refinaria, o que causou sua dilapidação. Como Córtex foi destituído de sua ilha, seu paradeiro é desconhecido. Níveis Heavy Machinery Cortex Power Generator Room Toxic Waste Pinstripe Potoroo The High Road Slippery Climb Lights Out Fumbling in the Dark Jaws of Darkness Castle Machinery Dr. Nitrus Brio The Lab Stormy Ascent (N. Sane Trilogy apenas) The Great Hall Dr. Neo Cortex História O protagonista da história e o personagem jogável é Crash Bandicoot, um marsupial heróico, ágil e mutante que precisa salvar sua namorada Tawna. O principal antagonista é doutor Neo Cortex, um cientista louco que foi muitas vezes ridicularizado pela comunidade científica por suas bizarras (mas quase viáveis) teorias e agora está motivado para provar seus algozes errados, criando um exército mutante de animais para conquistar o mundo. O capanga de Cortex é o doutor Nitrus Brio, o criador inseguro do Evolvo-Ray. O interesse e paixão de Crash é Tawna, uma bandicoot fêmea prestes a sofrer experimentação pelos cientistas. Quem o ajuda em sua jornada é um espírito antigo do bruxo chamado Aku Aku, que espalhou máscaras de si mesmo em todas as ilhas para conceder poderes especiais para Crash. Os vilões do jogo incluem Papu Papu, o chefe de uma tribo de indígenas; Ripper Roo, um canguru demente com afiadas unhas; Koala Kong, um coala muscular, mas pouco inteligente, e Pinstripe Potoroo , empunhando uma metralhadora e é guarda-costas de Neo Cortex. Todos os personagens são dublados por Brendan O'Brien. Em Crash Bandicoot Trilogy, Aku Aku é dublado por Mel Winkler porque ele dá dicas nesse jogo após ser libertado. Apesar de Uka Uka não aparecer ainda e sua primeira aparição é em Crash Bandicoot 3, sua voz é ouvida na fase Temple Ruins e nas cenas antes dos créditos reclamando raivosamente da derrota de Neo Cortex e de seus planos terem ido por água abaixo onde é dublado por Clancy Brown Desenvolvimento Crash Bandicoot foi criado pelos fundadores da Naughty Dog: Andrew Gavin e Jason Rubin. O desenvolvimento do jogo começou em agosto de 1994, quando Gavin e Rubin contrataram Charles Zembillas e Joe Pearson para ajudar a criar a aparência do personagem principal. O jogo começou a ser desenvolvido na Califórnia, e depois foi movido para Massachusetts. O personagem principal se chamaria Willy Wombat, mas seu nome foi mudado para Crash Bandicoot. A Sony se tornou a distribuidora oficial do jogo em março de 1995, e o jogo foi anunciado ao público em maio de 1996, na Electronic Entertainment Expo. Recepção Crash Bandicoot recebeu avaliações favoráveis dos críticos. Game Revolution comparou fortemente o jogo com Donkey Kong Country e acrescentou que "tudo está muito bem estruturado, com alguns dos melhores controles que eu já vi ou senti em um jogo. Os gráficos são mais suaves e nítidas do que em outros títulos de Playstation. Mas como um jogo de plataforma, ele não tem nada de realmente novo ou revolucionário". IGN observou que "fundos lindos e animação suave e sedosa, fazem deste um dos títulos mais bonitos disponíveis para o PlayStation. O controle é muito bom, embora seja um pouco lento em alguns dos níveis." Zach Meston do GameSpot disse que o jogo era "tão plano quanto atropelamentos em uma rodovia de quatro pistas", mas observou que o jogo tem "ambientes de selva brilhantemente coloridos e complexos que possuem verdadeira diversidade de forma e textura". Em novembro de 2003, Crash Bandicoot rendeu aproximadamente 6,8 milhões de dólares , tornando-se o jogo de PlayStation mais vendido de todos os tempos. O sucesso do jogo resultou em um relançamento para a linha Sony Greatest Hits em 15 de setembro de 1997 e para o Platinum Range em março de 1998. Crash Bandicoot foi o primeiro jogo não-japonês a receber um "Prêmio de Ouro" no Japão por vender mais de 500.000 cópias. O jogo passou quase dois anos na lista do NPD dos 20 jogos mais vendidos do PlayStation, e só saiu desse top 20 em setembro de 1998. Galeria crashlanding.jpg|Crash na Ilha N. Sanity crashingthruthejungle.jpg|Crash em Jungle Rollers crashbirthday.jpg Papupapu.jpg|Papu Papu ripperroo.jpg|Ripper Roo pinstripe.jpg|Pinstripe Potoroo drnitrusbrio.jpg|Dr. Nitrus Brio drneocortex.jpg|Dr. Neo Cortex Crashtawnacastle.jpg|Crash e Tawna cortexvortex.jpg|Cortex Vortex castlecortex.jpg|Castelo de Cortex evolvoray.jpg|Evolvo Ray de:Crash Bandicoot en:Crash Bandicoot (video game) es:Crash Bandicoot (videojuego) fr:Crash Bandicoot (Jeu Vidéo) hu:Crash Bandicoot (játék) it:Crash Bandicoot (Videogioco) ja:クラッシュ・バンディクー（ゲーム） pl:Crash Bandicoot (gra) pt:Crash Bandicoot (jogo) ru:Crash Bandicoot (игра) tr:Crash Bandicoot (video oyunu) zh:古惑狼 (游戏) Categoria:Jogos